Johanne O. Marley
, nicknamed the and formerly named Johannah O' Malley, is the " " of the female protagonist of One Fate, Third Age and Kaizoku no Blin fan fictions set in the World of Gourd Roger. She is the and the former co-captain''KNB'' Episode 15 - Johanne is assigned "co-captain" by Jonathan while he declares himself as captain. of the Purple Rose Pirates which was held with her male counterpart Jonathan Arleigh. She is also the incumbent queen of Bohemia Island as Queen Johanna I since Jonathan's vacation of the position after nine months of interim rule. Prior to becoming a pirate, she was employed as a " ", a repurposed thief cleared of her criminal charges in her hometown in Redrum Island.''Third Age'' Episode 12 - Jonathan and Johanne are seen working as repurposed thieves, officially named "repossession agents" for political correctness measures. She is the daughter of Resistance Olivierre O. Marley and became Jonathan's adoptive sister at age 10. She also became friends with Jonathan's childhood "brothers" Stonewall D. Kyric Hacki and Tomatsu Komatsu, as well as making acquaintances with Moufassa Ozcan, the future helmsman of the crew, Jonathan's biological brother Santino Enriquez and Apache B. Ape, a retired general from the New World who would later join the crew as their musician. Appearance Johanne is a youthful young girl who looks younger than her age, as if she's still in her teens. Despite her teeny appearance, she is actually a tall person standing at 190 cm (6'3") which makes her one inch taller than member in terms of height. This is due to her heritage being born in Redrum Island and by record, she is still growing up to the age of 30. She is also known by her long, wavy and fluffy orange hair, orange eyes, and a fair skin color similar to Jonathan's. This is where she gained her epithet. Similar to almost all female characters in the fanfics, she does not have any signature outfits. However, there is an outfit that is most affiliated to her. Aside from Luffy's former which she wears before fighting, two of her most common outfits are her purple and white striped jacket, blue tank top underneath and skimpy shorts before the timeskip or a loose hipster-style tank top with its back length reaching the knee and over a green halterneck top and white short shorts after her three-year training. Before the timeskip Johanne was a little closer to her age before the timeskip. As a sixteen-year old, some predominant features of a child and an adult are present, such as a childish face yet with a slightly curved body. She usually hides her body against perverts despite having Jonathan acting as her personal bodyguard. Despite this, she is still an incredibly tall girl who stands at 183 cm (6'0") which is only common among collegiate volleyball athletes in the real world. As mentioned earlier, she does not have any signature outfits but her most common one is a purple and white-striped jacket that lacks any zipper and a blue tank top along with green short shorts. Sometimes she is seen wearing an orange shawl when she is wearing a plain t-shirt. Like Jonathan, she wears slippers on almost any occasion. These are made of light rubber for easy movement. She wears shoes very rarely. If she wears them, she prefers not to wear socks with them. She wears a lot of accessories. Like Jonathan, she also wears one of Palinsky's twin necklaces. She also wears the same kind of watch which she prefers to wear on her right wrist instead on the left which is more common and the one used by Jonathan. On her left wrist are a collection of wrist bands and on her right along with her watch are two beaded bracelets and her personally-made loom bands on her feet which she usually removes while fighting to avoid getting scratches. Also in almost any occasion, she usually wears long clothing such as long-sleeved t-shirts or jackets and pants. These include a cream-colored jacket over a seifuku-like outfit in Kinshuto, an orange t-shirt and denim pants in Tripoli Island, and a green cloak in Kwanzaa Island. The only occasion where she wore short outfits is in the Morning Mountain Penitentiary where she needs to deal with the hot nature of the prison. Despite all of her efforts in trying herself to be modest, she still gained the liking by some of the perverted World Nobles in which Jonathan punched one of them in self-defense. After the timeskip Johanne's body has matured, despite having her face still stuck on the appearance of a 16-year old girl. Johanne's body figure was a gem before the timeskip, yet it is clearer that she became slimmer and gained an almost-perfect hourglass figure. She also allowed herself to wear skimpy clothes, which she feared before and used them once for survival. During her three-year training with Sanji and Apache B. Ape, she usually plays pranks on the former by dressing suggestively and letting him fall into her pranks. She remained having no trademark outfit, and she only used one outfit thrice which is again, her loose greenish-white hipster tank top with its back length reaching her knees and over a green-colored halter top, white short shorts and white boots with green on the bottom. However, she claims that this outfit best fits her when she wears slippers. At occasions where she wears shoes, she usually wears stockings that goes above her knee and her stockings usually have kawaii prints or designs. While she wears skimpy outfits all the time aboard the ship, she wears decent clothes on some occasions when outside of the ship. She still wears a white t-shirt and a bluish-green chino pants in and a seifuku upon entering the . She still wears all of her accessories in the same way before the timeskip, unlike Jonathan where the latter removed the bands on his feet. The necklace she was wearing gained additional detail due to progresses in the drawing style in the manga and its succeeding anime. She also occasionally wears a red ribbon to tie her hair when she does not feel wearing her numerous wrist bands and bracelets. While she gained confidence to wear less conservative clothing and although the fanfic itself does not center on romance, she earned the liking of a lot of people that Jonathan fends off any person who does perverted actions to her. Unfortunately like Jonathan has with Kathy and Chanese, she gained the obsessive liking of Paul Rzeka who is a member of the Shichibukai. References Site navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Protagonists Category:One Fate Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Super Rookie Category:Superhuman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates Category:Thief Category:Repo Men Category:Martial Artist Category:The Next Rookies Category:Smokers Category:The Superstar Generation Category:Queen